


The desert

by joshhommeslut



Category: Queens of the Stone Age, qotsa
Genre: Belts, Car Sex, Choking, Daddy Josh, Daddy Kink, Desert, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Licking, Missionary Position, Music, Musicians, Oral Sex, Porn, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshhommeslut/pseuds/joshhommeslut
Summary: The desert is never boring when Josh is around





	The desert

You were on the road for hours now. Going through the desert, almost reaching Joshua Tree and there were no cars to be seen for ages. The sun was setting and it was getting darker and all you could hear was the wind and some old classic rock song on the radio on low volume. 

Josh was driving silently while smoking a cigarette. He was wearing a red plaid shirt with the sleeves up and some jeans that he always wears.

You started getting sleepy and closed your eyes. Josh noticed that as he took a long puff of his cigarette, threw it out of the window and gently put his hand on your knee, slowly going up, moving your dress out of the away. You opened your eyes but then closed them again because the touch of his big tattooed fingers on your leg felt so good that you even bite your lip and unconsciously opened your legs.

He slowed down the old silver convertible Camaro and stopped on the side of the road. He took his hand of you and said “come here princess” while he was barely holding your face and leading you to him. You followed his lead and sat on his lap. He kissed you tenderly and with his hand on your hair, he asked “do you want anything? Do you want daddy to make you feel better?”

“I want you, all of you” you said like you were so proud to be his and only his. 

“Is that so? You want to make daddy proud? Will you be a good girl and do as I say then?” he replied in an assertive away while he was reaching his hand to your neck. 

“I will do anything you want, you know I’m all yours” you continued as you started getting so horny and impatient for his cock. You could feel his cock getting harder as you were sitting on his lap and you just wanted him to fill you up already.

“Get up” he demanded as he tilts his head pointing you to the back seat. You didn’t said anything and did what he told you to do. You lay down waiting for him and so he did. 

There wasn’t much space and Josh is huge but he managed to get on top of you just fine. He opened your legs and put his hand on your neck and said “You look beautiful but you would look more beautiful with my cum on you, don’t you think baby girl?”. You nodded as he puts his thumb in your mouth for you to suck which you end up reaching for the rest of his fingers and sucked them all because you just loved the feeling of them in your mouth as well as his face while you were doing it.

He took his hand of your mouth and without even cleaning his fingers, he unbuttoned his shirt showing off his chest and his barely visible blonde chest hair. You put your hands all over his sweaty chest, going down until you reached his bulge and touched it tenderly through his pants. 

“See what you do to me baby? I think it’s time you do something about it. Be a good girl and make daddy happy”, he said as he took your hands of him, took of his leather belt, puts it around your neck and locks it up tight. 

He then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and took his cock out that was already hard. He pulled the straps of your dress down until your tits were showing just so he could play with them for a bit. He licked, sucked, grabbed and slapped your tits as you were biting your lip the whole time while trying to stay quiet. 

He then pulled your dress up and moved your panties to the side as he slid his fingers on your pussy to see how wet you were. As in no surprised to him, you were. You always get so wet for him, it actually shocks you sometimes. But it didn’t matter how wet you were, he spat on your pussy anyways because he just loved the filth. He then smacked his hard cock on your pussy just to tease you and then slowly got inside you. 

You both made noises that made one another even more aroused. You loved that about him. He never back down on his moaning. If it feels good, he will moan, no matter how loud he would have to get.

Once he was inside you, he started of slow and nice which felt amazing but you were craving for more, you wanted him deeper in you.

You only had to say a quiet and shy “faster” for him to grab the tip of the belt and pushed it towards him, chocking you hard while starting to go faster and faster, pushing his big thighs against yours and his cock in and out of you while your legs were wrapped around his, making him go deeper on you by pushing his ass towards you.

“Please…oh daddy, it feels so good…oh god..” you faintly said while moaning the whole time. 

He couldn’t handle it anymore at this point and just dropped his whole body on you and grabbed your face with both hands as he kept pounding you roughly. His whole weigh were crushing you and you could barely breathe but it felt so good having him so close to you.

You could hear his heavy breathing and his moans and it was so hot. His moans kept getting louder as he suddenly said “oh fuck, I’m gonna….”. He couldn’t finish the sentence as he took one of his hand of you and grabbed the door the hardest he was able too while cumming inside you.

Josh dropped his head on your left shoulder right away and his arms fell gently on your face caressing your cheeks. He was inside you for like a minute as he was trying to slow down his breathing and recover from what just happen while you were sliding your fingers thru his hair. 

Afterwards, he lifted his head up, looked straight into your eyes and said “you were such a good little girl, I think you deserve to cum too, what you think? You want daddy to finish you off?”

“Yes please, make me scream daddy”, you replied in such a weak and vulnerable tone.

“Alright baby girl” he said as he kisses you one last time and slowly pulls out his cock from you. 

You could feel his cum dripping from you which felt so worm and nice. He removes your panties who were now completely wet and full of his cum and said “You don’t need this anymore baby” and throws it to the front seat. 

He then opened the door closest to you to get more space and pushed your whole body forward leaving your head out of the back seat and outside of the car. All you could see was the darkness of the desert upside down and feel Josh’s hands touching your skin.

He wrapped his arms around your legs, holding you tight, kissed the inside of your thighs and went down on you. His tongue movement were driving you mad! He twisted and curled his tongue through your clit as you were moaning so bad and trying to move but Josh wasn’t letting you, he was too strong. 

You put your hands in his soft blonde hair, firstly caressing it but then the pleasure was so intense that you had to pull his hair but he didn’t mind, he loved seeing you helpless for him.

“Yes! Oh yes daddy! Please don’t stop! Oh it feels so good…..fuckk” you kept screaming as he was working with his tongue so nicely.  
Eventually you orgasm so load that your whole body started to shake, especially your legs. 

After you stopped screaming, he took his hands of your thighs, stopped what he was doing and goes up, meeting your face again. You still had your mouth open, your eyes closed and were heavily breathing while your legs were still shaky. 

“Fuck, you taste so good princess, here, try it”, Josh said as he proceeded to kiss you, for you taste what he just tasted. His lips were so wet and they tasted so good that you even bite his lip. He didn’t complain though, he loved that shit as he continued to kiss you passionately.

The kissing stopped and Josh grabbed the tip of his belt again and pushed you forwards for you to seat down. 

“Not very much use of this. What a shame. Guess I will have to use it when we get home” he said, giving you a hint of what was going to go down very soon. 

He took of the belt from your neck and put his hand on it instead. 

“I hope you’re satisfy baby because I won’t be so selfless next time” he said in a dominant tone that left you completely powerless and weak to the knees as you could only reply “Yes daddy”. 

He buttoned up his plaid shirt and zipped his pants as he was struggling to put his cock back in his trunks because he got a bit hard again once he heard you cumming for him. Your moans always made him so hard. 

He got it done eventually and then helped you with your dress the best he could, grabbing your arm afterwards and said “Up!” as he was helping you move to the front seat again. He slapped your ass as you were passing in front of him while was appreciating that perfect view.

He opened the door next to him and walked to the driver’s seat. He was limping a little while grabbing his cock from his pants, putting everything back in the right place. 

You notice your dirty panties on the floor, picked them up and asked “what am I support to do with this?”

Josh looked at them and said “Keep them as a souvenir” as he started laughing and started the engine to hit the road again. 

Destination, Joshua Tree.


End file.
